The Chocolate Mystery
by Aberrant Bliss
Summary: Old old! You probably don't want to read this. : A sequel to A Story About Téa and Chocolate. Tea did it again! And this time, they're going a on a long adventure. Discontinued. Unfortunately. :D
1. Not AGAIN!

The Chocolate Mystery

Sequel to A Story About Tea and Chocolate

Yo, peeps! I decided to write a sequel!

Thank you all who read my other story, and thank you all that will read this one.

Chappie 1

Tea Gardner was walking down the street a few days after the chocolate incident_. Boy, I hate when I eat chocolate. I do the craziest things. And now I'm stuck going out with a former foe!_

She was on her way to meet Marik Ishtar, her new boyfriend, at the Café nearby.

"Hello, honey sweetie-cakes. How are you today?"

"Uh, fine I guess." She was going to do it today. Yes, she was going to dump him

"Uh, Marik. There's something I gotta say." She stated hesitantly. "I-"

"Hey! Tea!" Triston called. What are you doing here? And…why is MARIK here?" Tea froze up.

"Well you see…I guess there's something…I gotta say…"

"She's with me now." Marik said, putting his arm around her. Tea recoiled, grossed out.

"Uh, yeah, Triston. Maybe…maybe you'd better get going." Tea said as she picked Marik's hand off her with just her index finger and thumb and then wiped her hands together.

"OK, I guess. See ya!" Triston waved then went into the candy shop next to the café.

"Ooh, candy store, good idea." Marik said as he dragged Tea into the store.

"Marik! No! I can't go in there! NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tea screamed, but Marik continued to drag her in, just as Triston was coming out.

"Oh, look! They have…Chocolate covered almonds, and chocolate covered peanuts… and chocolate covered blah blah and chocolate…blah and chocolate…" The words were all blending inside Tea's mind, except for CHOCOLTAE.

"NO! Stop! MARIK NO!" Tea fell to her knees and covered her ears, but she couldn't drown out the monotonous listing of CHOCOLATE Items.

"Chocolate covered pretzels, Chocolate covered ants…WHITE chocolate covered almonds, WHITE chocolate covered peanuts, WHITE chocolate covered ants, GREEN chocolate covered peanuts…"

"Marik! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tea was transforming.

"Roeeereooooereoroerorrrr!!!!!!!" she growled, tore her jacket off, the jumped on top of the counter. (Don't worry, she had a shirt on)

"ME WANT CHOCOLATE!!!! RrrooooooooaaaaaaaRRRRRRR!" Tea screamed to the people in the store. A guy kneeled behind the counter, took out his cell phone, and dialed a number.

"Hello? Pegasus's House for Extreme Chocoholics? We have a code red! Yes! A bad one! What? NO! She didn't eat any yet! But she looks serious! Hello? Are you going to come? HELLO? Ok, I'll make sure she doesn't eat any… Oh NO! It's too late! She already ate our whole stock of Chocolate covered Peanuts! Yes, we'll try! OOOHH!"

Tea was standing in front of him. He dropped the phone as he looked up at her. She was beating her chest like an ape.

"ROAAR! Me WANT Chocolate from THERE!" she pointed to the glass display case where some of the chocolate was.

"A-o-o-k ma'am, just don't-don't hurt me! I have a wife and three kids!"

"Me don't care! Just want CHOCOLATE! Roar!" the guy looked hesitant, but opened the glass. Tea gave him a primitive evil look, then stuck her face in, and started eating all the chocolate. Meanwhile, Marik was still monotonously naming the different kinds of chocolate.

"Purple green chocolate covered pretzels, pink chocolate covered possums, magenta chocolate colored dust bunnies…" Triston heard some commotion as he was walking and ran back to the store. There he saw Tea running like a wild woman and eating all the chocolate in the store. Meanwhile…

"Chocolate covered shrimp, chocolate covered fish, and uncooked chocolate covered fish…"

"MARIK! Help me! We need to stop Tea!" But-

"Chocolate covered toes, chocolate covered toenails…"

"Oh, you're no use." Triston ran and grabbed Tea. He pulled her away from the chocolate in the store, and put her in a corner.

"TEA! Calm down!" he said, as she tried to escape. He held her wrist tightly.

"Hey, you!" He pointed to the guy behind the counter. "Call 233-515-3643!" (Hey, everybody. Now you know Yugi's phone number! Hurry and call, or you'll never get to know Yugi!) The guy dialed the number as Triston told him it. Then he handed the phone to Triston, who was till holding Tea. With MUCH effort.

"Hey, Yugi? It's Tea! No, I'm not Tea! No, my voice didn't change! I sound like Triston because I am Triston! No, I didn't eat chocolate again, well actually, I did, but I'm not the one you should be worried about! Tea ate chocolate! She's at the Candy Shop next to the café on Fish Street! Come quick!"

"Ok, Tea," came the voice on the other line.

"I'm Triston! Hurry!"

A few minutes later, Yugi appeared at the door. He ran over to Triston and said:

"Tea, you look different. I told you NOT TO EAT CHOCOLATE! Remember what happened last time you did?"

…FLASHBACK…

Tea is standing on the edge of a cliff,

"Tea! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" but it was to late.

"WEEEEEEEE!" Tea yelled. It turns out there was a ledge there.

"TEA! I thought you were a goner!" said Triston.

"A friend is a friend 'till the end."

All: "HUH???????????"

…END FLASHBACK…

"Yugi! Get of off me! I'm NOT TEA! Huh? She got away!"

"Triston?"

"YES, Yugi, It's me. Now, we have to find Tea!"

"Where'd she go?"

"I don't know. Why don't you try to find her, Sherlock?"

"Well, I don't see any footprints…"

"We're doomed."

"Wait, Look! A trail of chocolate!"

"Gee, Did you figure that out all by yourself, or did you have help, Sherlock?"

"Come on, Let's go!"

Review please!


	2. The limo's disaster

I'm Ba-ack! With Mr. Second Chapter!!

To:

CrazyTomboy: C'est 'passer en revue.' yeah, I looked that up in my dictionary! (Too lazy to talk in French) Merci beaucoup pour la critique! Je m'y perds, que est-ce que 'badly spelled words?' Was that on my story? Je suis désolé! (Did I say things right? Still learning!)

Shadowy Bey-gurl: Not quite yet! Marik is staying until…well, you'll see. Don't want to give too much away, but hey. She PRACTICALLY dumped him already, didn't she?

Before they left, they grabbed the "listing" Marik. Who was, by the way, still listing.

"Blue chocolate covered cows, blue chocolate covered toenail clippers, crimson chocolate covered spit…"

"Come on! Mister know-it-all." Tristan pulled Marik out of the store.

"NO! CHOCOLATE!" he said, dropping to the floor and starting to moo like a cow.

"Let's just leave him, man."

"No, he could be important to finding…who were we looking for again?"

"Téa, Yugi. Téa."

"How can we be looking for you?"

"Yugi, I thought we cleared that up already. I am Tristan. We are looking for Téa. Get it?"

"Got it."

"YUGI!!!!!! I challenge YOU to a duel!" said Seto, as he ran up to Yugi.

"I don't have time, Kaiba. We have to find Téa."

"Téa?"

"Yes, Téa."

"Oh, I saw her running down the street a couple minutes ago."

"Really?" he said, surprised that Kaiba even helped him.

"Yes." Then he noticed Marik, who was still mooing. "Uhhh, isn't that Marik Ishtar, from the tournament?"

"Yep."

"What the heck is he doing here?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"He is Téa's boyfriend, last time I saw." Tristan answered.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, we need to find her. Get in my limo! Hurry!" they all climbed in, and Seto told the driver to go down the street. Fish Street was a very long street, so good thing they had a car.

They got to the water's edge, not too far away.

"That's where I saw her go."

"Who?"

"TEA! YOU NUMSKULL!"

Yugi stuck his tongue out at him. Then he turned his head. Téa was sitting in the corner of the limo. Her hands were in her lap as she slowly turned her head towards them. Her face was covered in chocolate!

"AAAAHHHHHH!" they all SCREAMED! Téa jumped on top of Kaiba, who in turn fell on the floor.

(Camera shows a view of the outside of the limo. It is shaking and stuff. Returns to the inside.)

The limo was all shaking and stuff, and Téa was jumping everywhere, until the limo flipped over. They all landed on top of each other, but somehow Téa managed to get out. They were all squirming and stuff until the got out of the limo, then Yugi said:

"Hey, where's Téa?"

"Hey, guys!" said a voice with an English accent. "I saw her go over there!" Ryou pointed and smiled. Then he gripped his face and screamed.

"YOU BAKA HIKARI!!! She did not go that way!"

"Yes she did! Guys, trust ME! Not HIM!"

"NO! DON'T LISTEN! SHE WENT THAT WAY!" then he changed back to Ryou.

"Please, I'm the correct one. She went that way.

"Thanks Bakura." Tristan said, running the way he pointed with the others.

"Wait! I wish to help as well!"

"And me too, Pharaoh." Said Marik, who was, thank goodness, not mooing anymore.

"Me three." Said a voice with an Australian accent.

"Varon?"

"Yeah, at's right Pharaoh. I'll help."

"Yeah, and me too." Said Alister. "As long as I don't have to stand next to him…" he said, pointing at Seto.

Seto donned a completely innocent smile. "Who me? I never did anything to you."

"Me too." Said a deep voice. Raphael. Yugi stared at them with wide eyes.

"How did you guys get here?"

"Drove."

"RIGHT."


	3. The Chocolate meadow

**Yo my peeps! I'm back with Mr. Third chapter!!!**

**CrazyTomboy: I can't spell in French either. That's where dictionaries come in…but I can't find mine now! Merci beaucoup pour la critique!**

**Shadowy Bey-gurl: Thank you as well. Unexpectedness is what I do!**

Milleniua: Sorry, I ran out of digital chocolate (Darn Téa! Tell Lilly she ate all my digital chocolate as well!)

Seguha: Thank you! I Updated!!!!!!

My Seto: Thank you! Mwhahahahahahahahaha!

Yami1: I updated! Thank you!!!

"Evil, I tell ya. Evil." Kaiba said as he was forced to walk next to Alister.

"Idiot, I tell ya, idiot." Alister mumbled back. Then they both said:

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"You want a piece of me?" Kaiba asked.

"You bet I do!" Alister jumped on top of Kaiba. They started to beat each other up. Joey and Tristan ran to each of them and pulled them apart.

"Yo, stop it!" Tristan said as he held Kaiba back. "If you stop I'll give you a piggy back ride."

"Oh boy!" Kaiba said as he jumped on top on Tristan. (No seriously: Tristan loves to give people piggy backs, first Mokuba, then Serenity, then Bakura…I only figure Kaiba would be next.)

"Let's get going."  
"No! Me want a piggy back ride too!" Marik ran and jumped on top of Kaiba, knocking them all down. Tristan landed face down. As he landed, he noticed footprints.

"Hey guys! Get off me, Kaiba!"

"But you said you would give me a piggy back ride!"

"Get off! Well, anyway, look what I found!"

"What is it Téa?"

"I'm TRISTAN! And it's footprints. I think their Téa's. They have high heels."

"Those are MINe, hun." Said Mai, who was standing next to them. "I saw Téa go that way."

"Thanks Mai." Yugi said.

"I'll help you look for her." Mai led them all to an alley between some building not too far away. She led them inside. She stopped at a wall.

"Now, let me see. Nope, she definitely did not go through the wall…oh yes! She did this." She pulled a Harpie Lady card from her deck and tapped a block on the wall with it. It opened, and what they saw was amazing. "The land of chocolate. I come here often. To get in, just tap the sixth block up with your favorite card, (Of course Téa used Shining Friendship) and here you are."

"What?" Everyone stared with their mouths opened. The whole place was made of chocolate. Raphael raised his hand.

"Yes?" Mai said.

"What if we have more than one favorite card?"

"I have no idea what to do then, hun. You should ask Téa, she invented the place.

"MAI? What are you doing? This is a girl only place!" her face was smeared with chocolate, as she was just eating a nearby tree. Serenity came out from behind a tree, wiping her face. "They'll disappear from here and never be able to eat chocolate again!" suddenly Tristan disappeared. "They'll go from most manly to most girlish, until all gone!"

"Big brother! Leave or we'll never share another chocolate sundae again!" Joey tried to run, but disappeared before he got to the door. Kaiba went next, then Raphael, then Varon.

"What is this place, Téa?" Yugi asked.

"I made this place so when I become chocolate crazy I can suit my needs. The chocolate plants are ever growing, the chocolate milk in the river ever flowing. Each species of plant has a different flavor, like milk, dark and white chocolate. The flowers each have something inside them, like peanuts or pretzels. If I have enough sanity, I'll come here before I go completely crazy."

"But how did you make it?"

"With friendship, of course!"

"Then how come we can't stay here?"

"Silly boy, I made it with the friendship between Mai, Serenity and I!" Yami disappeared from Yugi's puzzle.

"YAMI!"

"Yugi, run before you get the same destiny as my now chocolate-less brother!" They all ran towards the exit. But then Yami Bakura disappeared, then Marik, then Bakura (Ryou). Alister kept running, and then stopped.

"Alister?" Mai asked. "Why haven't you disappeared?"

"Uhhhh…"

"Never Mind that, Mai! Come on, let's eat chocolate!" Téa happily said. Alister stood, looking helpless.

"Um, Téa, What happens if my brother eats chocolate?" Serenity asked.

"They get really bad indigestion."

"Oh no!" but then they all started giggling…

Dun dun dun…

**Is it to be continued? You tell me that! I'll write more if you want…**


	4. Doctor WHO? Kaiba's in LOVE!

As soon as the boys (Except Alister) had all been teleported out of the Chocolate Meadow, they all found themselves at Yugi's house/store. Joey scratched his head.

"So, remin' me again whadjust appined."

"I don't know Joey. But Yugi isn't here!"

"What?" But soon they all realized that they were looking at Yami, not Yugi.

"Pharaoh, where's Yugi?"

"I don't know!" And he started crying. He fell to his knees. "I had thought for sure the bumble bees were going to sing! Waah!"

"Bumble…bees?" Tristan said.

"Yes, don't you know anything? Marik began, leaning down and hugging the crying Yami. "The bumble bees were going to give the Pharaoh a concert if Yugi behaved!"

"Waaaah!" Seto started to cry. "And they were going to let me listen!"

"And me too!" Raphael said. "And the worst part is that Alister is really a girl, so he had to stay there and eat chocolate without us."

"Wow, I never knew he was so troubled!' Seto said. "If only I had known…" he fell to his knees beside Yami and hugged him and Marik. " We should get a psychiatrist to counsel us and prescribe us medicines!" Seto wailed.

Twenty minutes later, at the Psychiatrist's office.

"Seto, Dr.Sierrawarethequetheafethedastartokintinoteointhedemofithymuunevic will see you now." Yami was just walking out of the office.

"Yay! Dr.Sierrawarethequetheafethedastartokintinoteointhedemofithymuunevic made the bees sing for me!"

"Hey, I want them to sing for me!" Seto's eyes started to tear. "That's not fair!"

"Don't worry Seto, dear. I'll let them sing for you." Dr.Sierrawarethequetheafethedastartokintinoteointhedemofithymuunevic said from the doorway of her room. Seto took one look at her…and knew he was in love. Her light blue hair that was tied back in a high ponytailjust reached to her elbows, her bangs that were as long as her face covered part of one of her blue eyes. She was about 5'10", a very worthy height for him. She was wearing a light blue mini skirt that matched her hair and a white shirt with long sleeves. She had blue boots that came almost to her knees on.

"Doctor…" He began, not crazy anymore. "I'm not here for counseling anymore."

"Don't be silly. Come in!" She said, writing something on her clipboard.

"No, you don't understand." He said, becoming COMPLETELY normal and taking his disposition from the show on. "I…"

"Seto…you are the head of KaibaCorps, aren't you!"

"Yes! And as CEO, I would like you to have a free sample of each of our products!" He said, pulling his brief case out of nowhere. He handed her a duel disk.

"Everything else you can come to headquarters and get, if you want I mean."

"Seto…I would be delighted! So, I guess you don't want to see the bumble bees sing."

"No, baby, not if I'm going to be with you! I LOVE YOU!"

"Seto!" Raphael cried. "Don't distract her! Some of us want to hear the bees sing!"

"But guys…I just remembered…WHERE'S YUGI?"

"Yugi?" Seto asked, as he put his arm around the Psychiatrist's waist.

"Where'd he go?" Marik asked as he licked a lollipop.

"Jes' what I was wonderin'." Joey said as he snifed his armpit.

"YUGI?" They all said in unison.

To be continued…


	5. Disha's ghetto clothes

**I'm back! Yes, and this is where the REAL adventure begins! We're getting into juicy stuff here in this story! Tee hee!**

Meanwhile…

"Tea, I'm worried about the boys. What if they DO eat chocolate?"

"I don't know, Serenity. But I have this strange feeling that they are I trouble, especially Yugi. He always gets in trouble."

"Yeah, you're right." Mai said, wiping chocolate from her face.

"Maybe we should find them to be sure that they're OK."

"Yes, I agree." Serenity said. "I'm worried about Joey."

"Yeah."

Meanwhile…

"So, where do we look first?"

"Well, let's look at the possibilities." Duke said.

"Duke, how did you get here?"

"I don't know. I found these cool dice in a chocolate store. But I can't seem to open the wrapping to eat them." He held out his palm, where a pair of dice, covered in gilded gold lay. Everybody looked at his hand. They were gleaming in the light.

"Wow, those are cool. But you say they're chocolate?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, and they seem to have magical abilities. Like I can teleport everywhere."

"Cool." Raphael said.

"So like I said, let's look at the possibilities." He rolled the dice around in his hand. "Well, it can't be Dartz's gang…obviously…" Raphael and Varon growled. "Whoa, calm down. Anyway, it can't be Marik who took him."

"See! For once I didn't do anything!" Marik said. "At least I have my Rod!"

"Yes…anyway. It wasn't Pegasus…I just saw him. He was sleep walking one day and he came to my house and said…well you don't really need to know. But it wasn't him. I assure you."

"Well, If it was none of the usual bad guys, maybe it's something new." Kaiba suggested while holding onto Dr. Sierrawarethequetheafethedastartokintinoteointhedemofithymuunevic's waist.

"You're right!" Yami yelled. "YUGI WE'RE COMING FOR YOU!"

"Yes, and I'll help." The doctor said. "Kaiba, you may call me Eli. You guys can call me Elise."

"OK, Eli." Kaiba said. Eli smiled.

"I like when you say that."

"Eli."

"_Oh…"_

"**_Eli."_**

"_OHH…"_

"_**ELI!"**_

"OH YEAH BABY!" She smiled.

"Yeah…anyway. Duke, what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know…" suddenly they were standing in a desert.

"Wow that was anticlimactic." Varon said.

"I think my dice did that!" Duke exclaimed.

"Indeed, Duke." Said a prophetic voice. They looked to where the voice came from. They saw a guy with an afro and a clown suit on. He had a golden lock around his neck. "Your dice are the ones that brought you here."

"How? Why? Who? What? Where?"

"They can teleport you, that's their power. They brought you here so I can explain to you what is happening. I am Disha. They are the Chocolatium Dice. You are in Egypt. Can't you see the funky sphinx and my ghetto clothes?"

"So…these things are the Chocolatium Dice…and so what is happening?"

"There are three great powers in this world. Most only know of one. That would be the Millennium Items. The second is the Chocolatium Items. The third is the Liverenium Items. Each are ancient items. As you know, there are seven Millennium Items, but you do not know that there are fifteen Chocolatium Items and five Liverenium Items."

"So, I have a Chocolatium Item?" Duke inquired.

"Indeed. The other fourteen holders will soon discover theirs. As well as the Livereniums."

"Who are they?"

"You will know in time." Disha responded. "But you must realize that the opposites, the Livereniums, are equally as powerful. They can destroy the other groups of items without much effort."

"Oh…k…so can you tell us what the items are?"

"You will know in time. When the time is right, Duke, your dice will transport all the holders here, including me."

"What item do you have?"

"The Chocolatium Lock." He said, holding it up. "If you ever need me, I shall be a honk away…" he threw a red honking clown nose at Duke, who swiftly caught it. Then he backed up into the desert, when a gust of wind and sand covered him. When t disappeared, so did he.

"So, any questions?" Duke asked. Marik raised his hand.

"What's for diner?" he said, putting his hands on his stomach. "I'm hungry."

**OKies, Duke's question (Two paragraphs up)refers to you guys too. The next chapter will explain how each holder will get their items. Now, I need help from you guys! In your reviews, tell me_a few_random objects. Your items will appear in the story, with full credit to you. I won't tell you what for, and it might not be what you expect. I need help thinking of these things…**

**Though I have ideas for some of them.**

**REVIEWS ARE WONDERFUL! Thanks to ALL of my reviewers, no matter what! YOU ARE COOL DUDES AND DUDETTES!**


	6. The first items

"Remember, I'm a vegetarian." Marik reminded for the fifth time as they walked through the crowded streets, filled with merchants.

"Yeah, you said that already!" Tristan yelled. He jumped over and choked Marik. Marik flailed his arms around, finally managing to get free.

"I'm so hungry I could ead a cow!" Joey remarked, drooping. "Do you know any where good to eat?"

"Well…LOOK! McDonalds!" Marik pointed. "But I'm a vegetarian!"

"Good enough fo' me!" Joey said, taking Marik and pulling him towards it. "You need to translate."

"No! I'm A COW!" he got on the ground and started mooing again.

"We'll figure it out."

"I speak their language. I once counseled a family around here for a while…I think they were the Ishtars or something…" Marik stopped mooing and started growling, jumping around like a rabid dog. "Does he always do this?"

"Yeah, he's an idiot." Kaiba remarked. Marik jumped and bit him. "Ouch! Down boy!" Marik growled, but sat anyway. "Good boy." Kaiba pet him. "It's OK, Eli, he's safe." Eli hesitantly reached down and petted his hairy head. Marik began to pant.

"Yeah…let's go inside." They all entered the McDonalds, on two feet except for Marik, who followed on…uh…all fours?

Surprisingly enough, all the people who worked there spoke English.

"Two number twos…one number three…five number sixes…and fourteen NUMBER SEVENS!"

"Why are you getting so many Kaiba?"

"The pig here." Kaiba said, pointing at Joey. Joey snickered.

"And if you buy one more, we'll throw in this Chocolate Coffee Mug, free plus handling." Tristan took a look at, and HE knew he was in love! The only thing was, it was covered in gold wrapping, which he couldn't seem to get off…(A/N—Yo Yo YO! Our first random item contributed by Minxx! Round of Applause!)

"We'll take it! One more number seven!" but little did Tristan know, that this very cup was in fact a Chocolatium Item, The Chocolatium Coffee Cup.

"Tristan! You idiot! I don't have enough money to pay for this! And I doubt any of YOU have the correct currency." Marik whined, not a dog anymore.

"Actually…I carry spares every where I go." Kaiba said, flashing the Egyptian currency. Eli gasped.

"Kaiba!"

"Please, call me Seto."

"Seto! You're RICH!" She said. "Do you know how much money you're holding?"

"No…"

"That's about a thousand dollars!" Marik interjected, grabbing the money from Kaiba's hand and counting it. "More than enough to pay!"

"Hey, I'm only paying what you don't have."

"Can we jes EAT already? I'm hungry!" Joey yelled. "Hurry!"

"Don't worry. Boys, why don't you get washed up? I'll pay."

"Wash to eat at McDonalds. Never heard of it."

"YES! GO. GET. WASHED. NOW." Eli screamed. All the boys looked scared, then crammed in the already small bathroom. Eli exhaled, then smiled. "Now, how much is it?"

Meanwhile, in the bathroom…

Joey was washing his hands. When he noticed a bit of gold behind a roll of paper towels.

"Huh? What's dis?" he moved the roll aside. It revealed a chocolate tooth brush. "A…tood brush?" he said. He picked it up. Then he started brushing his teeth with it.

"Hey, man. That's not sanitary." Tristan scolded, taking it away.

"No! I want my tood brush back! WAAAA!" Joey started crying.

"I know how you feel, Joey." Yami said, hugging Joey. "I lost something too."

"Yeah, but you didn't lose a tood brush!" Joey complained.

"True…"

"OK, you can have it back." And so, a new item was found. The Chocolatium Tooth Brush. (Thanks to: CrazyTomboy!)

Meanwhile…

The girls (And Alister) were walking out of the Chocolate Meadow. They were giggling about some girl things.

"So then Joey was like, 'Serenity, no!' and then I was all like 'Please?' and he was all like, 'nope'."

"That's Joey for you." Tea said.

"Oh! What a pretty flower!" Serenity said, kneeling down. A bunch of wild flowers were growing. But in the middle was a single golden-colored small rose. "It's so beautiful!"

"It is." Mai said, plucking the flower out of the ground, where it happened to be growing. It had a single leaf, and it was perfectly formed. "Here, Serenity." She put it in her hair, between her ear and head.

"You look beautiful!" Tea said.

"Thank you." Serenity said, blushing.

They had discovered the Chocolatium Flower.

They walked by a jewelry store. Tea looked through the window. What she immediately saw was beautiful.

"Guys! Look!" she said, pointing at a necklace. It was beautiful, made of gold. It was thick and looked like it was made for a queen. It had a large, single diamond in the middle. "I have to get it!" She rushed into the store. A jeweler walked up to them.

"How can I help you today?" she asked.

"I want to buy that necklace in the window."

"Oh! That one…well, that one's really for display. I heard rumors that people who wore that…well it doesn't really matter. It's 200 dollars, but since you're the only one who wants to buy it, I'll give it to you for ten."

"SOLD!" The jeweler went to the window and took it off the display.

"Now this is a very special necklace. It doubles as a tiara."

"Really?"

"Here, try it on." She handed it to Tea, who fastened it around her neck. She looked at herself in a mirror. It was beautiful! The diamond shone in the light and the gold as well.

"It looks good." Alister said shyly. Everyone ignored him. "I'll shut up now."

"And to make it a tiara…" the jeweler took it from Tea, turned it upside down, fiddled with the clasp, and placed it on Tea's head. She looked like a princess!

"Tea it's beautiful!" Mai exclaimed. "You look like a princess!"

"Yes, you do!" Serenity said.

"PAY UP!" The jeweler screamed. Tea handed over the ten dollars, then left the store.

As they chatted, Tea took the necklace/tiara and turned it into its necklace form, placing it on her neck.

Little did they know, this was the most important Chocolatium Item. The Chocolatium Tiara. Belonging to the Chocolate Princess over a million years ago, before the ancient Egyptians. Its powers were unknown.

The chocolate Princess reigned over the Chocolate Meadow, the very place Tea made appear. But she did not know the reason she and her friends could make such a place was because they were descendants of the Chocolishes. The Chocolishes were an ancient race of people who lived on chocolate and were ruled by their princess, Teata.

Tea was her direct descendant.

As Tea, Mai, and Serenity walked down the street, Tea didn't realize that the Tiara was pouring its power into her.

"Mai, do you have a green monkey?"

* * *

Sorry if it's short. I had this written a LONG time ago, yet I keep forgetting to put it on…WHAT KIND OF LAME EXCUSE IS THAT? 

But, anyway…OK, there you go! Some of your items there. Don't worry, if I didn't use yours in this chapter, the next I assure you I will! And I still need some items, if you can spare more…

BYE!


	7. Evil guys laugh maniaclly, good complain

**AAAAACCCKK! I AM SOOOO sorry CrazyTomboy! I said that the item that YOU said was said by Milleniua…and I don't think it was…**

**WHAT THE HECK POSSESSED ME TO DO THAT?**

**Sorry. OK, everybody. The Chocolatium Toothbrush was contributed by CrazyTomboy! Don't kill me…sil vous plait…**

**Mil, don't kill me either…

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaiba and the other boys, along with Eli, found seats somehow for all of them in McDonalds.**

"I need mo' ketchup!" Joey complained with his mouth full.

"Get some for yourself!" Tristan yelled, spitting food on Varon.

"Tristan…" he said, angered.

"GUYS, STOP!" Eli said, sitting next to Kaiba.

"Yeah, stop or I'll erase you!" Kaiba said.

"With what?"

"This eraser I found on the table!" He held up a gold, parallelogram-sort-of-shape eraser. "DIE!" He took it and rubbed it on Joey's arm. To their surprise, part of Joey's arm disappeared.

"HEY!" He said.

"Calm down, guys." Marik said. "There is no need for starting fights. As long as Tristan agrees to give us piggy back rides."

"OK, OK. I will." He said.

"Fine, I'll stop fighting if Mutt does."

"Fine. Hey, waidaminute! I'm not a mutt!"

"No, but I am a cow/rabid dog." Marik said, jumping on the floor next to Kaiba. "And a vegetarian."

"Dogs can't be vegetarians, Marik." Kaiba said.

"No, but cows are!"

"True. OK, go fetch a salad! Here's some money." Kaiba put some money in Marik's mouth and he trotted off to the counter thing to order it in his native tongue.

Kaiba now had the Chocolatium Eraser. (By: Dreammistress Jade!) It was one of the few whose power was known when first encountered with it. Along with the Eraser, the Dice and some later items will have this power to be known.

Meanwhile…

"Tea, where do you think my brother and the others are?"

"I don't know, Serenity."

"But, I'm worried, Tea."

"Don't worry, hun. We'll find them." Mai said. They were walking along a street. "OW!" Mai said as she rubbed her head.

"What is it, Mai?" Tea asked.

"Something fell on my DUCKIES!"

"Duckies…?" Serenity said.

"Yeah, a duck!" Mai said as she pointed in a random mirror she had in her hand. It was gold on the back and on its frame, but of course the mirror was a mirror color.

"Where's the duck?" Tea and Serenity asked. All they saw was their reflection.

"Look! Look in the mirror, do you not see them?" Tea and Serenity moved in close to the mirror in Mai's hand. But they didn't see anything.

"No. No ducks, Mai." Tea said.

"YES THERE ARE DUCKS! Tea, you asked me before, do you have any green monkeys! WELL LOOK! THERE ARE GREEN MONKEYS IN THERE!"

"Mai, you must be seeing things." But little did Tea and Serenity know that this was, in fact, the Chocolatium Mirror. It was one whose power was immediately known. This item has the power to scry, or see things that are somewhere else.

"Look guys! I see Joey and Tristan! And there's Kaiba! And some girl walking next to Kaiba…oh that's gross! And Marik? WHAT? He's walking around on all fours!"

"What? Where are they?" tea said, looking straight forward.

"No, Tea, they are in my mirror!"

"Mai,"

"I swear! They look like they are in a desert or something. There's a lot of sand around!"

"Well, I don't know of any deserts around here. I guess we won't be able to find them."

"Oh Joey! I miss you!" Serenity cried out.

Meanwhile…

"Ids so 'ot!" Joey complained.

"Shut up, Sherlock." Tristan said.

"Try wearing a skirt in the desert, and then complain to me about it."

"Do you have a spare one?" Varon asked.

"Try wearing this big coat in the desert and THEN complain to ME about it."

"Kaiba, at least you are wearing white. I'm stuck wearing this BLACK jacket." Tristan said.

"And I have this leathery thing." Yami complained. "And Yugi has gone away!"

"Hey, I don't 'ave an arm!" Joey complained.

"Yes you do." Kaiba said.

"No, look!"

"Then what's that on your other shoulder?" Joey looked.

"OK, stop bein' smart-alecky. So I ave one arm. But the uhder one YOU erased."

"Can we stop complaining? It seems everyone has something to complain about." Marik said.

"Desert boy." Kaiba said. Marik growled. "Down boy!" Marik stopped growling and whimpered.

"I feel fine." Duke said. "You know, where did that guy say we were going?"

"The next town has an airport that we can call one of my planes and get out of here at."

"I could just teleport there."

"Cool." Joey said.

"Alright, guys! Here we go!" Duke pulled out his dice and they were off.

LATER

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T TAKE OFF?"

"Pjsh spdh opajpffp ifp opnpfpo pnfpnp."

"He says that there is construction going on in the airport and it is closed until next week." Eli translated.

"No, you idiot. He said next month." Marik corrected.

"Sorry, my language is a bit rusty. It's been a while since I've counseled that family." Marik growled. The guy they were talking to looked at him.

"You are the descendant of the Ishtars?" He asked in his native tongue.

"Yeah, that's right." Marik said.

"Do you have the pharaoh's secret?"

"Yeah."

"Can I have it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I said so."

"Why do you act like a dog?"

"I'm a cowdog, thank you."

"Why do you act like a cowdog."

"Because I feel like it."

"Yeah, he's our dogcow." Eli said. Kaiba looked confused.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"I'M A COWDOG! NOT A DOGCOW!"

"Down boy!" Eli said.

"NO!"

"DOWN BOY!" Kaiba said. Marik obeyed. "See, you just need to be more assertive."

"Sorry, he's our COWDOG. He should behave better."

"That is OK."

"We'll see you! Good bye and thank you for the information!" Eli said.

"Elise, what are we going to do?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. Kaiba, can your plane land in the desert?"

"I don't think so."

"That stinks."

"So what are we going to do?"

"ICE CREAM!" Marik shouted.

"YES!" Joey punched the air.

**_Meanwhile, in a deep, dark cave…_**

"Mistress, what is this?" A voice asked.

"I do not know, Darlene."

"But mistress, look!"

"What is it?"

"It looks like…liver."

"It looks like an Elmo Plushie."

"Mistress Victoria, what do you think it is?"

"An ancient item…" Victoria picked it up. It started to glow. "Yes, I read about these in the Chocolish Prophecies. They are the polar opposites to the Chocolatium Items."

"Could this be what we were looking for?"

"I never knew they would be so ugly…but it could be."

"That's good." Suddenly the place started to shake.

"YES! YES! Power, I can feel it! It flows through me! Darlene, this is it!"

"What we have searched for?"

"YES! WE HAVE FOUND IT! THE POLAR OPPOSITE TO TEATA'S POWER! THE LIVERENIUM ELMO PLUSHIE! DARLENE, LAUGH EVILLY WITH ME!"

"Ha…haha…HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"MWAHAHAH-"

"Why are you laughing, Darlene? This is serious business!"

"Because you told me to laugh."

"I did?"

"Yes, mistress."

"OK, sorry! I forgot! Come, laugh with me!"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" (Camera shows an island with a single cave and you hear maniacal laughing from outside)

* * *

**Uh-oh! Our first baddie steps into the picture! Victoria has a fatal flaw that will be her downfall. Can you see what it is?**

**Guys, I need your help! Who should get the last 6 items? Tell me who you think! It could be anyone in the world! It could be someone who has one already, one who has a Millennium item, maybe even Darlene or Victoria? A random person? Rex? Your own character? Weevil? **

**TELL ME! I AM SOO LOST!**


	8. Maya, the Pharoah's sis! And a random bi...

Meanwhile…

As Kaiba, Eli, Joey, and the rest of them walked through the desert, they heard a motor sound.

"What's that?" Kaiba asked.

"I don't know." Eli responded, looking towards where the sound was coming from and shading her eyes from the hot desert sun.

A glint of red could be seen from far away. It turned and went the long way around them. The sound seemed to disappear, and they started walking again.

"Dat was strange." Joey commented.

"Yeah." Tristan said.

"I wonder what it was." Yami asked. "I wish Yugi could be here and ponder with us," he said while fingering the puzzle around his neck.

"Don' worry, Pharaoh, we'll find 'im."

"I hope so." Suddenly they heard the sound again. Joey turned around just in time to see a red motorcycle coming up behind them, yet slightly to the side. The rider had something golden in her hand. The rider was twirling a big, pencil-shaped thing in his/her hand, while "driving" with the right hand.

"AAAHHH!" Joey screamed, realizing the rider was coming straight for him. The helmet on the rider's head glinted in the sun, as she passed joey. Joey yelped, but when he realized what the rider had done, he calmed down. "Thanks!" he called after it.

"Joey, your arm is back!" Eli squealed.

"Yeah, no tanks ta dis kid," Joey said, pointing at Kaiba. "Who was dat?"

"I don't know."

"Hey guys, what's this?" Ryou asked. He was poking and prodding something in the sand. Suddenly, a green monkey came out of it.

"AAAAH!" Kaiba screamed. Then the green monkey took its head off. "AAAAAAAAH!" Then a little, black-hair colored head popped out of the empty head hole.

"Hi big brother!" Mokuba said.

"MOKUBA! What were you doing in there?"

"Is this your little brother, Seto?" Eli asked.

"Yeah! He's my big brother!" Mokuba nodded. "Who are you?"

"I'm Eli. You can call me that because you are related to Seto."

"Hi Eli! Look what I found!" Mokuba held up a golden water bottle. Yes.

"A…GOLDEN item?" The Chocolatium Water Bottle. Mokuba opened to thing where you drink from (You know, those sucking things!) and out came chocolate syrup.

"Mm! Yummy!" Mokuba drank more.

"Careful what you do with that, kid." A female voice said. He looked up and saw a young girl with black, magenta, and blond hair. She wore a white spaghetti tank and a black skirt. She was better dressed for the weather than the rest of them.

"Who are you?" Mokuba asked, dazed. She was pretty. "Why should I be careful?" he asked, examining it to make sure nothing was in it. The strangest thing was it seemed that not one drop had been drank.

"It's…dangerous. Give it to me and I'll…dispose…of it." Her eye started to twitch.

"No!"

"GIVE IT!"

"NO!"

"NOWWWW!"

"MY CHOCOLATE SYRUP! GET AWAY!" The girl's face turned into a snarl.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" She jumped on top of Mokuba and wrestled him for the bottle. Finally, she grabbed it from him and started to drink it. Finally, she stopped with a "ah!". She got off of Mokuba, who was quite…frazzled.

"Sorry." She helped him up and handed it back. "I'm Maya. Pleased to meet you, Mokuba!"

"YOU LOOK LIKE YUGI!" Yami screamed, jumping on top of Maya.

"AH!" She fell to the floor. Yami looked into Maya's amethyst eyes, his own eyes showing a glimmer of recognition.

"Ma…maya…Mayala?" he asked, sitting up.

"Yami!" Suddenly she changed, getting slightly taller. She threw her arms around Yami. "Brother!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It's been so long!"

"Where have you been?" But Mayala's gaze wandered to Marik's face. She stood up and walked over to him.

Marik looked at her, cocking his head to one side. Then suddenly, Mayala slapped him.

"Ow! NEVER SLAP…me?"

"You DORK! Give me chocolate!"

"AH! NO! NO! NO NO!"

"Then give me your Yami!"

"He's dead!"

"NOOOOO!"

"YES!"

"N NOOOOOOOO!" She started to cry. "Aw, man!"

"A golden item!" Marik said, looking at the necklace around her neck. "What is it?"

"A pendant. Still haven't figured out why I kept it, but it's pretty!" It was a golden, disk-shaped pendant on a silver chain. Mayala turned back into Maya.

HI! Sorry I took so long. I work on my other story more than this…heh heh…

OK, so Maya is Calamity-Angel's character. The girl on the motorcycle is Crazy Tomboy's. (You shall find her name soon) and Kat, your's will be next chapter I PROMISE.

So…um…yeah! BYE!


	9. Nightingale w00t!

LATER…

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH! CIVILIVATION!" Duke screamed. They ran towards a town.

"Behold! Now I may not lose my sanity!" Kaiba yelled. They walked through the town, admiring little shops selling jewelry and food.

Yami wasn't paying attention to everything. He looked down an alley, seeing something. He strayed from the group and checked it.

From around a corner, he saw a girl's face. Her hand was resting on the wall as she observed him with wide, blue eyes, and he noticed a golden bracelet on her hand.

"Hello, there. Do you live around here?' he asked. The girl disappeared around the corner of the alley. He followed her, forgetting about the other people.

Soon he saw flowing black hair, as she ran in the semi-dark alley. Yami followed, curious. She seemed familiar somehow…

"Stop, please. I have a question!" She kept running, and turned a corner so he couldn't see her. As he turned the corner, he saw light. And a dead end. (Or he thought.)

She was looking at him with the same piercing blue eyes. Some of her black hair was thrown over her shoulder.

"Where did you get that bracelet?"

"You would be curious to know, Pharaoh." He stared at her, her cryptic words not ones he was used to, but still not ones he didn't understand.

"How do you know who I am?"

"I can see it in you. Your eyes hold the courage, wisdom, and power of a ruler. And I knew anyway." He walked forward. His eyes flickered to a golden knife at her side. "Don't worry, I won't harm you. I am-" her voice changed slightly. Yami saw a difference in her. "Nightingale."

"It's a millennium item."

"Yeah."

"You have a yami."

"Yup."

"…"

"I saw you and your friends. They looked very hot. Do you want to come over to my house? It's cool inside."

Yami looked at the young girl.

"Yes, thank you. I-"

"They're already inside."

Yami looked baffled. Then he shrugged. Nightingale turned around and pushed on the wall, exposing a secret door into what looked like a basement. He followed her inside.


End file.
